criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toni Sawyer
|birthplace = Westfield, Massachusetts |family = Elsie Smith Serenity Smith Sarah Warren Prince Osborne |yearsactive = 1977-present }} Toni Sawyer is an American actress. Biography Sawyer was born on October 15, 1939, in Westfield, Massachusetts. She is a direct descendant of Sarah Warren Prince Osborne, who was imprisoned for witchcraft during the Salem witch trials. Little is known about her personal life, including why she chose to pursue acting as a career. Sawyer made her acting debut at the age of fourteen; she played Becky Thatcher during a touring production of The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. She studied at the American Conservatory Theatre. On Criminal Minds Sawyer portrayed Mrs. Zablonsky, the wife of bedridden Detective Bob Zablonsky, in the Season Seven episode "True Genius". Filmography *The Young and the Restless (2012) as Woman #1 (uncredited) *The Pony Man (2012) as Mrs. Mason (short) *Criminal Minds - "True Genius" (2012) TV episode - Mrs. Zablonsky *All My Children (2011) as Old Lady *NCIS (2010) as Elisabeth Macy *General Hospital: Night Shift (2008) as Mrs. Whitlow (2 episodes) *Back Roads (2008) as Nora (short) *Cold Case (2006) as Eileen Bruno *Kitchen Confidential (2005) as Older Woman *Close to Home (2005) as Kate's Mother *Rodney (2005) as Mrs. Baxter *ER (2004) as Lucy Kilmer *The Bold and the Beautiful (2001) as Mrs. Huffington *The Jamie Foxx Show (1999) as Sara *Providence (1999) as Delbanco *The Thirteenth Floor (1999) as Grierson's Wife *The Sky Is Falling (1999) as Mrs. Finch *Land's End (1996) as Iris Land *A Face to Die For (1996) as Woman at Reception *The Nerd (1996) as Celia Walgrave *Wildly Available (1996) as Rita's Mother *Seinfeld (1995) as Tenant #1 *The O.J. Simpson Story (1995) as Nicole's Mother *Love & War (1995) as Customer *A Time to Heal (1994) as Mrs. Barton *My Life (1993) as Doris *Civil Wars (1992) as Marcia Kalins *Doing Time on Maple Drive (1992) as Millie *Evening Shade (1992) as Mrs. Jeffers *Nurses (1992) as Woman *The Golden Girls (1991) as Lois *High Strung (1991) as Mother *The Great American Sex Scandal (1990) as Unknown Character *Down on Us (1989) as Mrs. Stanley *Baby Boom (1988) as Actress *Square One Television (1988) as Brain Surgeon *Mathnet (1988) as Brain Surgeon *18 Again! (1988) as Robin's Mom *The Oldest Rookie (1988) as Mrs. Jonas *Moonlighting (1987) as ABC Executive *Webster (1987) as Leslie *Cracked Up (1987) as Woman *The Stepford Children (1987) as Unknown Character *The Betty Ford Story (1987) as Reporter #3 *Blue de Ville (1986) as Justine Swift *Matlock (1986) as Mrs. Meredith *Stewardess School (1986) as Mrs. Adams *Santa Barbara (1986) as Nurse Hodgers (4 episodes) *Not Necessarily the News (1986) as Sketch *North and South, Book II (1986) as Thaddeus' Wife (TV miniseries) *The Twilight Zone (1986) as Older Woman (segment "Grace Note") *Sweet Dreams (1985) as Baby Nurse *Mask (1985) as Mrs. Adams *Hardcastle and McCormick (1985) as Unknown Character *The A-Team (1985) as Edith Dutton *Call to Glory (1984) as Wesley's Mother *Finder of Lost Loves (1984) as Misses Westphal *Three's Company (1983) as Marion Holman *The Dukes of Hazzard (1983) as Mrs. Hooper *Bare Essence (1983) as Betty Jackson (2 episodes) *Wacko (1982) as Rosie's Mother *Drop-Out Father (1982) as Satisfied Customer *Family Ties (1982) as Mrs. Emily Blanton *Flamingo Road (1982) as Unknown Character *Lou Grant (1982) as Mrs. Garbers *Please Don't Hit Me, Mom (1981) as Mrs. Parks *Secrets of Midland Heights (1981) as Mrs. Harris *Hughes and Harlow: Angels in Hell (1977) as Paul's Wife 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses